In construction, after a foundation for a residential home, a commercial building, etc. has been completed, a framing stage may begin. The framing stage includes setting additional support structures atop the walls, including a plurality of trusses. Together the walls and trusses provide a skeletal structure for the residential home, commercial building, etc. The plurality of trusses are conventionally comprised of, but not limited to, wood and/or steel. Commonly, the plurality of trusses are assembled at a different location, or pre-fabricated, and then shipped to the construction location to be lifted and guided into place by construction workers.
Setting each of the plurality of trusses is a time-consuming, tedious process that involves several construction workers coordinating with one another to lift each of the plurality of trusses from the ground and guide each of the plurality of trusses to a desired location on a wall or support, which may be a dangerous task. This usually requires several construction workers on the ground to secure the truss to a crane, several more construction workers on the wall or roof to guide and secure each successive truss to the wall or roof, and at least one construction worker operating the crane to lift each truss from the ground to the roof. Additionally, the crane is often rented by the construction company on an hour-by-hour basis. Therefore, the overall cost of a construction project is directly proportional to the time spent setting each of the plurality of trusses. This process of lifting, guiding, and securing each of the plurality of trusses without any additional aide raises the already high cost of construction and can be hazardous.
Moreover, safety may be the largest priority of any construction project. Construction workers on the wall or roof that guide and secure the truss to the wall or support and the at least one construction worker operating the crane face significant safety hazards. Minimizing the number of construction workers exposed to these safety hazards should minimize the amount of construction-related accidents.
A truss setting bracket is presented in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,048. Such bracket facilitates setting trusses, but can be improved.
There is a need in the art for further facilitating the safe and easy setting of trusses.